theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Partay People
Plot Savannah: Alright Jack, I'm going to my sister's house for Thanksgiving. Are you sure you're to sick to come? Jack moans. Jack: Yeah. Savannah: Alright, bye sweetie. Junior: Bye dad. She walks over and kisses Jack on the lips. Savannah waves one last time then closes the door. Junior follows her. Jack waits half an hour. Jack: It's partay time. Jack gets out his phone and calls the entire gang. Jack: If only Sci and Zon had stayed with us. I should've chosen Bloxx and Tyran. Ermac: They probably would've been captured, stripped down and involved in some s and m activites. Jack: Right. Now, let's get this party started! Soon, six hundred people are in Jack's house, wasted and dancing. Toon: Ready? Guy: Sure. Toon slowly begins to stab a knife in between the guys finger. He goes faster and faster. A few other people cheer. Guy: AAH! Toon speeds up until he accidentily stabs the guy in the hand. Guy: HOLY SHIT! YOU SAID YOU WERE A PROFESSIONAL! Toon: You shouldn't trust me, I'm on drugs. Pug yaps around. Lego smiles, pouring vodka into his water dish. Pug: Woof woof! Pug excidetely begins to drink the vodka. When walking, Pug staggers and falls over a lot. In the bathroom, Ahmad locked himself in there. Ahmad: What the hell is happening out there? He begins to cry. Meanwhile in the closet, Nick is snorting up some cocaine. Nick: Fuck yeah. Ermac smashes his head into the wall. A mallard comes out. Duck: Quack quack! The duck and Pug show down. Pug tackles Duck. Duck: Quack! Duck pecks Pug with his beak. Pug: Woof! Pug urinates on Duck then rips off the ducks head. He goes in the backyard, digs a hole, and buries the dead duck's body. Lego takes a living turkey and smashes it into the over and cooks it. Turkey: GOBBLE! It screeches. Jack is unconscious in the basement, his feet nailed to the ceiling. All the blood is going to his head. Toon walks down. Toon: Da fuck man? Oh I get it, pinyata! Toon puts a blind fold on and takes out a whip. Jack regains consciousness. Jack: Oh hey Toon how are you doi-OH GOD! WHAT THE FUCK! THAT IS EXTREMELY PAINFUL! Toon takes off the blindfold, starring at Jack's bloody ass. Toon: Where's the candy? Jack: When I get down I'm going to fucking kill you! Toon: You're choice. Toon goes back up stairs. Jack pulls a rack of ribs out of his pocket and begins eating them. Meanwhile upstairs, Sklei is having sex with an unconscious Russian model. Nuff said. Back to the bathroom, Ahmad is crying. Ahmad: Make it stop! Someone, anyone please just make it stop! Suddenly all is silent. Ahmad doesn't move. Suddenly an axe chops open the door. Ahmad: AH WHAT THE HELL! The ax continues chopping down the door. It's revealed to be Ermac. Ermac: I saved you! Ahmad: No, I was trying to isolate myself! Ermac: Why? Ahmad: Because of the type of party you are having. Drugs, alchohol, sex, it's all a sin. Ermac: Even sex? Ahmad: Threesomes. Ermac: Oh. Jack, Ermac, Lego, Sklei, Toon, Nick, and Pug have the greates party ever that night. Except Ahmad. Ahmad: YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL IDIOTS! Jack knocks him unconscious with a nightstick. Jack: Shut up Ahmad. End